


Lezioni per diventare un buon drago

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappi però che gli uomini sono spesso stupidi e non faranno quello che vuoi tu. Bisogna manipolarli, mostrargli quello che si ostinano a non vedere. Col tempo affinerai questa tecnica e riuscirai ad inventarti un sacco di nuove scuse, ma per ora iniziamo da quella standard, quella che funziona sempre: il destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni per diventare un buon drago

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”
> 
> È più un monologo che altro, ma vabbeh, mi perdonerete il paragrafo unico.

\- Il Drago continua a shippare Merthur (e fa proseliti) -

 

**Lezioni per diventare un buon drago.**

 

 

"Ascoltami bene, Aithusa, perché queste sono le lezioni fondamentali per diventare un buon drago." dice Kilgharrah e il drago bianco inclina la testa ascoltando paziente. "Vedrai che le vite degli uomini sono molto brevi e comincerai ad annoiarti quando questo mondo non sarà più così nuovo. Vedrai anche che dopo un po' riuscirai a capire certi meccanismi e che gli esseri umani sono banali e scontati." Attese un cenno del capo di Aithusa per continuare. "Sarà allora che potrai cominciare a shippare insieme gente a caso. Sappi però che gli uomini sono spesso stupidi e non faranno quello che vuoi tu. Bisogna manipolarli, mostrargli quello che si ostinano a non vedere. Col tempo affinerai questa tecnica e riuscirai ad inventarti un sacco di nuove scuse, ma per ora iniziamo da quella standard, quella che funziona sempre: il destino. Potrai ricamarci sopra a piacere, mettendo in mezzo simboli e metafore - come due facce della stessa moneta, fili intrecciati per la vita, cose del genere - sai, per confondere ancora di più gli uomini che chiederanno il tuo aiuto. Il massimo sarebbe una filastrocca in rima, da piazzare come profezia, ma ci penseremo più tardi. Adesso veniamo all'esempio pratico, Aithusa. Ti mostrerò il mio ultimo capolavoro - ci ho messo cinque anni, ma ce l'ho fatta -, ecco, ammira Merlin e Arthur. Non sono carini?"


End file.
